A Cullen Christmas
by topeka999
Summary: How the Cullens spend their Christmas. Each chapter is told by someone different, so look for whose POV before you read the chapter. Enjoy! Rated T for language.
1. Bella and Edward

Chapter 1: Bella and Edward

Bella's POV

Christmas time. One of the few holidays we still celebrate as vampires. With Charlie, I got presents, and we'd go out to eat somewhere. But with my new family, the Cullens, we went all out on Christmas. And the thing is, I think I liked it. Rosalie and Emmett were putting lights up outside on the roof. Jasper and Alice were in charge of decorations inside, and Edward and I had to cook the food. We, of course, didn't eat it. But Charlie did, so I was supposed to make a turkey, mashed potatoes, steamed carrots, and a chocolate cake. It was the night before Christmas…and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

I'm sorry, bad joke right there. Anyway, it was Christmas Eve, and time to cook. I called Edward over from losing to Jasper in a play-fight. I don't get why he doesn't just give up. No one has _ever_ beaten Jasper. He's just too strong. Edward glided over to me and dragged me by my hand into the kitchen. I hated cooking, partly because whenever I cooked, it didn't turn out edible. Why was I the cook?

"Ok, love. How shall we get started?" Edward asked. We were alone in the kitchen. "How about the carrots? They should only take a minute or two." And without me saying a word, he knew my answer and plopped the bag of washed, fresh carrots on the cutting board, then began to chop.

"What should I do?" I asked. Everyone knew Edward could create a better bowl of slop than I could. I wasn't going to do much, that's for sure.

"Can you cut potatoes?"

"I can try."

He smiled. "Thank you." He went back to chopping, and I sliced the potatoes into cubes. Well, they were supposed to be cubes. We let them each simmer in some water, and then mashed the potatoes. I finished off the dish with a sprinkle of garlic. Carrots and potatoes-done. So far, so good. But the worst was yet to come. I sucked at making cakes. I always messed up the ingredients, burned it, or used the wrong icing. I'll let Edward do that. And he did. I started to take the plastic off the turkey when the other dishes were packaged and ready for Charlie's house. As always, Edward helped me. I looked at the clock. 3:00 exactly.

"How long should I put the turkey in for?" I asked, pointing to the oven.

Without even looking up from the cook book, Edward replied, "It says 4 half hours." I pushed the buttons on the oven, and Edward and I left the kitchen.

* * *

The oven beeped. No, it screamed.

"Turkey's done!" I shouted to Edward, who came running down the steps. He opened up the oven door and smoke poured out. I starred at the oven wide-eyed. Did I burn it?! Oh, shit. Why me?! Edward lifted the poor, black bird out the oven, and placed it carefully on the counter.

"It doesn't look that bad." He said. "If you tilt your head…and, uh, close one eye…and, uh, close the other eye…it doesn't look bad at all!" I punched him in the shoulder.

"This is what you get for letting me cook!" I said.

"Charlie will love it. Because you made it."

"Maybe when I was in kindergarten."

"Oh, Bella. You're so…."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Whatever. It was the only turkey, and Charlie would have to like it.


	2. Rosalie and Emmett

Chapter 2: Rosalie and Emmett

Rosalie's POV

Christmas. The best holiday ever, because it was the only one vampires like us really celebrated. Emmett and I are supposed to put up lights on the roof. Bella and Edward are cooking at the moment, so Emmett is just finishing getting his boots on, so we can do our job. We walked outside, and climbed up on the roof. We didn't need a ladder. Vampower, baby! Sorry, dumb joke.

Emmett strung the lights to the highest part of the roof, where I couldn't reach. Then, I started to staple-gun the rest of the lights to the lower part. Emmett sat on the roof, probably watching me. My scarf kept hanging in my way, so I tossed it to the ground below us. A 30-feet drop. I was just about to staple the last light to the roof when my boot slipped off, and I ended up dangling from the gutter.

"Emmett!" I yelped. My grip, weirdly enough, started to slip. "Emmett!" I called again. He rushed over, and tried to pull me up.

"Hang on, babe. And I mean that literally!" he joked, but still pulled. I grabbed his shoulder with my other hand, and pulled him right over the gutter.

"Sorry!" I said. Emmett hung, still holding onto my hand, beside me, when the gutter broke free from the roof and sent us tumbling to the ground.

"Woo! Let's do that again!" Emmett shouted. I gently slapped him, and had him help me up.

"Well, at least the lights are up!" I said. He smiled, and we walked inside…soaking wet.


	3. Alice and Jasper

Chapter 3: Alice and Jasper

Alice's POV

Ah, Christmas. Next to Jasper and my anniversary, it was my favorite day of the year. Jasper and I were supposed to put up decorations inside, and we did. After that, we sat on the couch, dressed in warm clothes-not that we needed them. Jasper ran is hand up and down my back. I snuggled my way under his un-zippered jacket. The closer I was to him, the better I felt. I felt his lips on the top of my head, kissing my hair. I jerked my head up, and kissed his lips.

"Sneaky, very sneaky." He joked. I raised one eyebrow.

"You want more?"

He chuckled, then threw his arms out. "Lay it on me!" I kissed him. In the middle of my kiss, he gently pushed me back. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Why did he push me away? I wanted more.

"You know, Alice, we forgot one decoration." He leapt up, ran up the stairs, then back down, in a matter of seconds. His hand was balled up into a fist. "Do you know what I have in here?" he said, pointing to his fist.

"No, what?" I sat up, gazing into his hazel eyes. They sparkled when he smiled. In fact, they sparkled all the time. He opened up his hand, revealing a leaf of some sort. There were ripe, red berries attached. "What's this?" I asked. He grinned, and held it above his head. Mistletoe! Oh, I liked this decoration.

"Pucker up!" Jasper said, giving me a playful look. I leaned in and kissed him gently. Then I grabbed it out of my hand and twirled it twice before taping it to the top of a doorway. I gazed at the plant, hanging upside down.

"Perfect!" I said. My gaze shifted to Jasper, who had gotten up and was perched at my side. All of the sudden, he swept me into his arms, and kissed the top of my forehead. He put me down, and placed his right hand on my waist, and his left clasped mine.

"Shall we?"

"Where's the music?"

And as if it was planned, he reached over to the coffee table and turned on the most beautiful classical music I had ever heard. We swayed to the music. I felt his hand get tighter on my waist. My head dropped to his chest, resting there with a smile on it. Jasper stared off into space, lost in the music. I had no idea how long we stayed there, but after a while I looked up at his face. He looked back down at me.

"I've never heard this song before. Guitar? Where did you find it?" I asked. He smiled to himself and stopped dancing.

"I wrote it."

"Really? Wow. And you say you don't have talent. You won my heart. Doesn't that take some skills?"

He chuckled, and shook his head. It didn't mean no. I had seen him in a vision before I met him, so it was our little joke. "Alice, you're so funny." He dipped me down really low as the song got softer. I didn't want it to, but it was coming to an end. We shared a delightful kiss.

And in the middle of it, Bella walked into the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" she crossed her arms, leaned on her hip, and smiled. Jasper lifted me back up and blushed bright red.

I looked at him. "No, I don't think so. Just dancing." Bella laughed. She looked at Jasper, her eyebrows cocked. "Dancing?"

"It's a long story." Jasper answered her. He held out his hand and Bella took it. Jasper used his other hand and held me close to him. He twirled us around a few times, and dipped us. He and Bella had become best friends in the last few years, and the strange thing was, I was never jealous. Jasper made the most time for me.

"Everyone's out in the backyard waiting for the food. Can you help me carry the food out?" Bella asked Jasper and I.

"Sure." Jasper said, then lead me out to the kitchen.


End file.
